


Diamonds

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray treats Philip.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 12





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a small, generic coffee shop wedged into a row of boutique business more expensive than they’re worth. The walls are brightly painted, cheap paintings hung everywhere. The chairs are all mismatched, probably more to save money in thrift stores than for any real eclectic statement, but the one Philip’s in is still marginally more comfortable than the beat-up garbage he has at the warehouse. The place is stuffy, packed mid-way, with the heater turned up high enough to combat the cold outside. The barista behind the register seems to be the only one on shift, so there’s no one to bring their coffee over—Ray has to go up and get it. 

Ray brings their cups back to their battered table and pushes Philip’s forward. Philip accepts it with a quiet, “Thanks.” Then he immediately starts drinking it down, taking it straight black—he needs the boost. It burns his throat, just the way he likes it. When he’s had enough to wake up properly, he lowers the mug to their table and starts fishing in his pocket, muttering, “I’ve got some change...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray counters, waving his hand dismissively. “This one’s on me.” He’s still got the same grin on from last night, when Philip’s tip won him a tidy sum at the races. This really isn’t what Philip’s knowledge is for. But Ray’s a big help with their finances, and he deserves a little something extra. Philip’s weirdly touched by Ray spending even a small part of that on him. 

Ray dips one hand into the pocket of his oversized jacket and goes on, “I got something for you.”

Philip’s brow knits. As far as he knows, it’s not his host’s birthday. He doesn’t think it’s any special holiday. And even if it were, Philip never thought about having to get anyone presents. Not even his team members. They’re on a mission, and his protocol five is a lonely one.

Except Ray. Ray’s probably not supposed to be part of Philip’s protocol five at all, but he is now, and Philip doesn’t dare question that. Ray places a small cardboard box on the table and nudges it towards Philip’s cup. 

Curious, Philip pops the lid open. There are two silver studs inside—it takes Philip a second to realize they’re earrings. He only wears what his host came with. Jewelry just seems so... _pointless_ , when he thinks about how quickly climate change is overtaking them and how soon they’ll all meet their end. 

The small swell in his chest reminds him that the little things make life worth living. He reaches into the box and lightly thumbs the smooth side. They’re relatively plain, simple things—probably not that expensive. But they’re a _gift_. From _Ray_. 

Philip doesn’t know what to say. He finally looks up, sure his expression is still knit with confusion. He mumbles blankly, “Okay.”

Ray’s grin twitches wider, slier, like he knows it’s odd but is into it anyway. He folds his arms casually over the table, leaning forward. The side of his shoe bumps into Philip’s—their knees are already brushing. Ray mutters, “I ever tell you how hot I think your piercings are?” Philip _immediately_ blushes. He has no defense against compliments, especially from Ray, who always delivers them with that slick, knowing edge so thick with innuendo. Ray adds, “I wanna see you wearing something from me.”

Suddenly, the present has become so _intimate_. It may as well be a piercing for a much more private area. Philip can imagine putting them in, not in the bathroom mirror, but just by feel, in his bedroom, wearing nothing else. He thinks of Ray pushing him down and smiling in approval. He thinks of opening wide for Ray’s tongue and maybe piercing his own. 

Philip slides the lid back onto the box. He mumbles, “I’ll put them on later.”

Ray chirps, “Great,” and sips his coffee.


End file.
